What if?
by controlistisntaword
Summary: What if Sam Evans was in Mckinley in sophomore year? He felt all the drama instead of hearing about it. He have this feeling to Rachel Berry, the school loser. He have to fight for her cause seems like he's not the only one who interested on her
1. Pilot

**So the idea of this story came to me when I'm watching Glee season 1 all over again cause i'm on summer break now but I will not went to my vacation until 10 more days so yeah..and I found myself not that excited when watching season 1 because there's no Sam in it. So why not write my own twist for the first season right? And I'm writing it with Sam POV not like How I Met Your Dad (my other fanfic) I hope i'm doing great with boy POV cause the last time I checked I'm a girl..okay I'm gonna shut up right now**

* * *

><p>I was standing with Puck, Finn and my other friends in the football team, we were getting ready to toss that Hummel kid to the dumpster. Honestly I'm not liking that idea at all, but I was on football team so it kinda a must. Suddenly Mr. Schue, our spanish teacher came to us and said something to Kurt. I'm not putting too much attention to the real world so I kinda blank for awhile and I pulled to the real world when Puck raise his hand to high-five me. I smiled and high-five him back even though I don't know why we had to be happy after tossing someone to the dumpster. But whatever.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally lunch time came, I just can't wait to eat something my stomach had growled all day in the class. Yesterday I'm putting myself to the tightest diet ever cause I ate more than I should eat. I ate 2 slices of pizza! Can you believe that? If I keep doing that I have to kiss my abs good bye and that's something I don't want to do until the day I die. In the cafeteria I went to the salad bar and fill my bowl with everything appropriate with my special diet. I took the seat on the football table next to Finn. I started to eat my food and light chatting with everyone there.<p>

"Dude, how could you still alive with that food you eat everyday" Finn said with mouth full of food, it's kinda irritated me.

"Dude close your mouth" I don't mind to answer his question. I continued eating my food, and that's where I spotted her. Rachel Berry, she was the kind of girl who the entire school made fun of, slushied, and hated. Maybe cause the way she dressed with sweaters and skirts, or the way she always asking questions to the teacher, or the way she could be manipulative sometime, I heard rumors around that she made the glee club director fired cause she doesn't got the solo from him. Well since she seem had this dream to be on broadway or something. I had heard him sing through myspace but my stupid laptop speaker made her sound like cat. I really need to change that old thing as soon as possible, but I didn't mind, I liked to watched her sing and used her brush as a microphone. I don't know why I did all that, but I enjoyed myself watching her from afar. I just had this unrecognized feeling toward her.

After I finished my lunch, I went to my locker. After I took all the books I need, I passed the bulletin board and I saw something sticked on a piece of sign-up sheet. Curious, I walked closer and read the paper. It was sign-up sheet for glee club, and the thing that I saw before was a gold star sticker that sticked next to Rachel Berry name. I shook my head and chuckled

"Huh, I thought glee club was over since Sandy got fired" I surprised, and look around to found who's voice is that

"Jesus Puck, you scared the hell out of me"

"Aww..I'm so sorry Sammy" He teased with grin on his face

"Shut up" I walked away from him, ignoring his laugh

* * *

><p>After I arrived at home, I automatically went to my room and open my laptop. I logged in to myspace and type Rachel Berry in the search bar. I waited for awhile cause the internet in my house is an ass. Finally I opened her account and found her brand new video that she uploaded. I clicked the video and waited for the video to load. It took about thirty minutes until the video fully loaded, I watched her singing a song that I don't know. Her voice wasn't really clear thanks to my speaker. But I just watched her singing in her bright-colored room , her expression when she sang really different from her usual expression in school. When she sang her expression reflect the song that she sang, in her video she seem so vulnerable and I could actually felt the song even she sound like a cat from my laptop. I know that's not her voice cause even The Beatles sound like a cat from my speaker. I scrolled down the page and read the comments, all of it was mean comments from the cheerleader and one of the meanest was from Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and Finn's girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I was not in the mood to studying, so I skip my first and second class. I would love to had a nice nap in the nurse office, but I know that place occupied by Puck. So I chose the next alternative. I went to the Auditorium, that place is always empty and the chairs there really comfortable. When I got there I know that I was wrong cause I heard someone singing, it was 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. I peeked and found out it was the asian goth, Tina, that was singing it, I took the last row seat and watched her singing. Her voice is not bad, but her movement while sing was pretty surprising for me. When she hit both of her tights my eyes were grew a little bit larger than usual, Mr. Schue was there too. He must be the new Glee Club director, I didn't know he interested in singing... When Tina finished I figured they were done and just when I closed my eyes to get some sleep I hear someone else voice<p>

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing 'On My Own' from the seminal Broadway Classic Les Mis" I opened my eyes when I heard Rachel voice as quickly as possible.

"Fantastic, let's hear it" Mr. Schue told her, she started singing. I was awed by her voice, her voice was so different from the her voice from my laptop. Her voice was so angelic and strong, the song she sang seems similar to the song that she sang in her video. That's why I didn't know the song, it was from Broadway. I literally blind if it's about Broadway or show tunes. I shut my mind off and started to enjoyed her singing. When she finally finished she smiled to Mr. Schue. I had to fought this strong urge to stood up and clapping my hands like moron.

"Very nice Rachel" Mr. Schue commented, are you freaking kidding me? Very nice? Her performance was perfect and his feedback was 'very nice'?

"So, when do we start rehearsing?" She asked confidently, I smiled. I love the way she always seem so confident. If I had that attitude maybe I was the quarterback, not Finn.

* * *

><p>Coach Tanaka made me running extra laps cause I was late to practice. I fell asleep and ended up sleep until after school. When I finished doing some laps I could hardly breath, my chest was burning. After practice I saw Rachel sat at the bleacher with Mr. Schue. She seems like demanding something from Mr. Schue, but they were interrupted by Coach Tanaka. Mr. Schue tap Rachel's shoulder then walked away, leaving her with frowned in her face. I felt like this is my chance to actually speak to her. I took a breath, after thinking awhile I turned around and found she already leave.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're joining glee club?" I asked Finn when we in the locker room<p>

"Keep your voice down, it's just I really need the scholarship and there's this thing" Finn mumbled

"What thing?" I frustrated, I'm the only one who know about him in the Glee Club cause the other day, I was planning to looked Rachel singing in Glee Club then I saw Finn was there too singing and dancing with them. Rachel looks obsessed to Finn, she danced around with weird movement and I saw she took Finn's hand. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw them. Luckily Finn looked not interested at all to her so it's good. He even looked scared of her.

"It doesn't matter, promise me you never gonna tell anybody okay?"

"It just a matter of time until they all found out, they all will be suspicious of you not coming to the practice and all that"

"I've told Puck that I'm gonna helped my mom cause she just got her prostate out"

"You do know that girls don't have prostate right?" I asked him

"Really? Oh Crap" He hit his forehead

* * *

><p>"So they found out about you?" I asked Finn when I saw his clothes was filled with colorful paint<p>

"Yeah…" He mumbled

"Sorry man" I actually felt sorry for Finn

"No problem man, by the way you know Rachel Berry?" He asked me when I dug into my locker, I suddenly froze and forgot what thing I need to take from my locker

"Yeah, why?" I closed my locker and sat on the chair in the locker room

"I think she likes me, she even asked me out" He continued

"He asked you out?" I felt my heart beating faster

"Well not directly" He shrugged, looked like want to end this topic

"What did you say to her?" I'm not gonna drop this topic

"I said that I was with Quinn" He answered me without any emotion I decided to kept silent, after change his clothes he walked toward the door

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'm gonna quit Glee Club" He said then leave me alone in the locker room

* * *

><p>It's already 5 and I still in the school, I can't believed that crazy teacher made me to do extra assignment. I walked pass the Auditorium when I heard noise. I once again peeked to see what happen in there. I saw the whole Glee Club performing 'Don't Stop Believing' they sound pretty amazing. And my eyes almost fell out when I saw Finn was there too. I thought he's gonna quit? He danced with Rachel a little bit too intimately, he had this expression in his face. I never saw this expression in his face before. He started falling for Rachel, that's for sure.<p>

I drove home quietly, my stereo was off only the sound of the car machine that could be heard. I don't know since when I put more attention to Rachel Berry. We never talked, I don't know if she know me cause I'm just another football player, not the quarterback like Finn. And the fact that she got slushy facial almost every day in school, she's a loser for crying out loud! But why I felt this way? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you enjoy it? I hope you did :) Sam hasn't realized his feeling yet and trying to lied to his self but don't worry it won't be long. So sorry for so many dividers, but it was taken from the original show so there's many scenes changing. REVIEW PLEASE...and I want you to choose between:<strong>

**a. Sam and Rachel got together at the end**

**b. Sam and Rachel got together in the middle but broke-up, but at the end they will be back again**

**c. Sam and Rachel not got together at all, probably there's gonna be a sequel but not sure about it yet**


	2. Showmance

**Thank you so much for the reviews and responds! It really woke my muse to write faster. So here's the next chapter 'Showmance' :) I hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>Same as every morning, I stood there with Puck and my other friends to tossed Kurt Hummel to the dumpster <em>again<em>. I just be there and doing nothing, Puck putted his arm around Kurt waiting the right time to tossed him. I gazed around the parking lot, the school is nearly full now. I heard people chatting, laughing, and gossiping. Suddenly I heard the worst sound I've ever heard, the sound of Mr. Schue car. He seriously need to buy a new car, like really. It started to hurt my ears and made my brain wanted to explode. I watched him turn off his car and opened his door. He walked toward Rachel Berry who's just arrived, she's so unordinary who's on earth using a mini suitcase to High School, I smiled watching her pull her pink suitcase. My smile soon disappeared when I saw Finn took his suitcase for her and smiled to her. She smiled back and they walked in to school together.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Finn to took his book cause we had same class together when Quinn stormed to Finn.<p>

"Is the rumour about you being in _Glee Club_ is true?" She putted her hands to her hips, she looked pissed. I just patted him and took three steps back. I don't wanted to get include of their fight

"Uh..Yeah" He mumbled, he won't look her in the eyes

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple of years, Prom King and Queen, homecoming court royalty I'm not giving up those shining crown just so you can 'express yourself' " Quinn chewed on Finn I smiled and fighting the urge to laugh. He seriously a death man, Rachel was there too she was standing there awkwardly in front of her locker holding a mirror. I bet she wanted to hear Finn got chewed too.

"Look you're making too big a deal out of this " He still not looked Quinn on the eyes

"Okay, let's compromise" She smiled, I became more interested, this is should be good, "If you quit the Glee Club I'll let you touch my breasts" I couldn't take it anymore I laughed like a crazy man, they both stared at me. Even Rachel looked at me.

"Sorry, sorry please continue" I said still with a hot red face because laughing too hard

Finn fell silent for a second and asked, "under the shirt?" I wanted to laugh again, but I fought it. I saw Rachel expression turned to horror

"Over the bra" Finn thinking about it for awhile, perv

"No, no I can't I want to do Glee I-I'm really happy when I'm performing" I rolled my eyes

"People think you're gay now Finn and you know what that makes me? You're big gay beard!" I closed my mouth so they won't hear my laugh

"Look, I-I-I got to go to class, okay?" He stuttered, "Come on Sam" I walked away with him, I saw Quinn stormed to Rachel, I seriously wanted to hear what they talking about, but I can't

* * *

><p>After practice I went to Finn house, he said he just bought a new video game so I came over with Puck<p>

"Man, I'm screwed" Finn tossed his controller, he was got shot by Puck (on the game)

"Of course you did, no one ever winning against puckazilla" I laughed and high-fived him

"Not about the game, it's about Glee Club" He murmured

"I told you for the million times, QUIT!" Puck said, not taking his eyes from the game

"I can't… I love performing"

"You're sound really gay now dude"

"We gonna perform at the pep assembly and I don't know if Mr. Schue song selection it's a great idea"

"What song you all planning to perform?" I asked

"Le Freak" he muttered

"Le what?" Puck asked, I chuckled and continued playing

"You should see the dance move it's insane, I love performing and all that but this performance was insane!" He buried his face to his pillow

I ignored him and continue my game with Puck

* * *

><p>Today we had Celibacy Club, it was weird that Puck joined. I mean Finn I understand cause her girlfriend is the captain of Celibacy Club. I joined cause I was bored I guessed, I just followed Finn and Puck. Celibacy club wasn't that bad either, sometime Puck told us about his sex life with every girls in the school. His story was never boring, as a dude we had this special attraction to something like that. When finally we were in the same room with the girls I can't believed what I saw. Rachel was there too. I don't know she joined Celibacy Club. Quinn told us to played this ridiculous game with balloon and stuff. I wanted to paired with Rachel, but she already paired with Jacob. That boy was insane, he kinda disgusted every one in the school. He had this blog that full of Rachel rumors and pictures. He obsessed with Rachel, it's kinda funny how frowned was made when she saw Finn and Quinn was paired. I was paired with Brittany, she was okay but I don't know, she just not my type. Finn and Quinn ballon's was the first ballon that explode. Quinn looked pissed but Finn defended his self he said something about his zipper.<p>

"You know what? This is a joke" Suddenly I heard Rachel voice, everyone looked at her she putted her gaze to Finn, "Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us to crazy to abstain. The second we started telling ourselves there's no room to compromise we acted out the only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared, that's what contraception is for" She explained, I was stunned. God she was smart! That's what I actually think about Celibacy Club, this club is ridiculous. It's even more ridiculous than Glee Club.

"Don't you dare mention the 'C' word" Quinn snapped at her, she looked so mad. I swore she looked like she could eat Rachel right there

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know?" She asked

"What?" I found myself asking her, she looked at me

"Girls want sex just as much as guys do" She stormed out of the room. I was so awed and couldn't said a word, the room became silent.

"Is-is that accurate?" Jacob asked, breaking the silent. I rolled my eyes

* * *

><p>Finally the pep assembly came, I sat with the football team. I kinda excited got to hear she sang again, I missed her voice thanks to my stupid laptop speaker. When Principal Figgin told us about Glee I hear no one clapped. So I clapped, thank God there's 2 or 3 people that joined me.<p>

"So when I went to school here Glee Club ruled this place and we're on our way back but we need some recruits to join the party. Now I could tell you all about how great is Glee is, but uh I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead" I watched the curtain slowly opened and they were all there. When I watched them sing I was shocked like hell. The song was about sex for God sake! The dance move was so sexy but Rachel movement was still flawless, even though I had this weird feeling when I watched Finn danced with Rachel. My jaw was hanging open through the whole song. When they were done everybody fell silent for a second before they all cheering and clapping wildly. I joined them, but I saw Mr. Schue expression was not that happy.

* * *

><p>I heard rumors that Quinn, Santana and Brittany was joining glee club. I don't know what get into them, especially Quinn. Days ago she gonna let Finn touch her boobs if he quit Glee Club, but now she joining it? I honestly don't know what in girls mind. I was walking alone in the hallway, I just finished football practice so it's kinda late. I heard voice when I walked pass the Auditorium, at first I felt my stomach twist a little. Don't get me wrong there's so many ghost stories in this school, don't let me tell you about that girl who hang herself. I shrugged that feeling and sharpens my hearing. For a few moment I stood there and figured it was 'Take a Bow' song, and it was sung by Rachel. I kinda recognized her voice now. I smiled at her singing, she was so good. I turned my direction to the left, when I got there I knocked the door and opened it.<p>

"Mr. Schue I like to join Glee Club"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to give reviews. And if you have any ideas for any episode of season 1 just tell me :) I liked to hear that and maybe I could used it <strong>


	3. Acafellas

**Sorry this chapter took me more time than the other…This chapter kinda long, I hope I didn't make you bore reading this..anyway enjoy! and thanks for reviewing,,**

* * *

><p>Today was my first day in Glee Club, I hadn't told anyone yet. So Finn must be surprised see me here, I waited outside waiting for my cue to come in from Mr. Schue. When I heard my cue I walked in the room with smile on my face. I stood next to Mr. Schue.<p>

"Hi, I am Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham" I joked, everyone except Finn and the cheerleaders chuckled. Works every time, I smiled. I took a seat next to shocked Finn. Mr. Schue told us something about choreography when Finn leaned over and whispered

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" He said with low volume

"I'm joining Glee Club, why?"

"I dunno, I don't think you like to sing or you _can_ sing"

"There's a lot things you don't know about me Finn" I said, I bet he didn't know I have unhealthy obsess with Avatar, well nobody actually know except for my siblings that was there every time I watched that movie.

"But-" He was cut off by Mr. Schue, thank God, I really not in a mood to arguing with him.

"Okay so now I want you all stand up! We gonna practice our choreography" I stood up and took the spot next to Rachel, I noticed she glanced at me several time. I smiled to her when I caught her eyes, she smiled back. Damn, her smile was so beautiful.

We started to dancing, I followed Mr. Schue lead. I saw Finn's dancing and it almost hurt my eyes. He danced with that giant thing he called body wasn't the nicest thing to see. I laughed at him, he noticed and said 'ha-ha very funny'. The movement was, I hate to admit, sucks. It looked like kindergarten dancing class. Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Schue and everything but to be honest this movement could made the Glee Club even more lower than it already is. While we practice Rachel looked like considering something in her mind.

"Uh…can we-we stop please?" she said, I putted down my arms and looked at her just like everybody else. From the corner of my eyes I saw Quinn and Santana snickering.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom Rachel, you just can go" Mr. Schue sounded annoyed

"It's not my bladder, it's the choreography" I felt my eyebrows furrowed

"Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" I almost bursted out _everything_ but I kept my over-size lips sealed

"We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schue but you're not a trained choreographer that's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley" She explained. Man, that was a mean things to say to a teacher. I surprised he not asking Rachel to the Principal office.

"Okay first of all who's Vocal Adrenaline is it a girl or a boy? and second who's Dakota Stanley?" I asked, but quickly regretting my question. I clearly not realizing the tensions that grew in the room. "Uh..Never mind" I mumbled awkwardly

"Vocal Adrenaline is a group name, smarty pants" a black girl told me, I knew this girl, I went to history class together. If I'm not wrong her name was same with car brand. Toyota? She's not looked like Japanese, Ferrari? I bet no parents in the right mind give Ferrari as a name to their baby girl. Mercedes! Got it! I shook my head up and down to her, ignoring the fact she called me 'smarty pants' before.

"And Dakota Stanley is Vocal Adrenaline choreographer, and I heard he is the best choreographer in Midwest. He also the understudy to the Candelabra in beauty and the beast on BROADWAY" She said with one breath, wow.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed" He defended his self. I kinda lost since 'Candelabra' was said, so I just stood there watching them arguing. Quinn said her bitchy comments to Mr. Schue. I felt really bad for that guy, but I guessed Rachel has a point. I'm not like the expert or something about performing, but our choreography was _bad_ like really really bad.

* * *

><p>I walked passed Rachel who holding a tray of cookies she looked nervous. She smiled at me, I smiled back. I decided to walked with her, since me and her in the same team now, <em>Glee Club<em>.

"Hey, what's with the cookies?" I asked her while looking to the cookies. Those cookies looked tasty, I felt my mouth watering. I shoved that feeling, thinking about my abs and my body.

"Mr. Schue had miss practice several time and I think it's because my comment week ago about his choreography" She frowned. I noticed that Mr. Schue missed practice a lot now and honestly I was okay with that. I got time to sleep in school without getting in detention. The cheerleaders looked didn't mind at all too. Finn and others looked pissed though, Rachel just looked stressed out.

"I know it was kinda mean, but I think you had a point" I tried to comfort her

"That's nice to hear someone agreed with me, they all pissed at me after saying that to Mr. Schue" She smiled at me but her smile soon disappeared, "Is it, like, okay for you to speak with me?" she asked me with her big brown eyes stared at my eyes

"I dunno, maybe" I muttered, I haven't told anyone in the football team yet except Finn. I had no idea how Puck would react if he know I joined Glee Club too. I just hoping I would not get slushy, I never slushy anyone before even if Karofsky or Azimio forced me. I just felt it was wrong, I don't know if I could actually do that to other human being

She not say anything anymore, we both walked together to Mr. Schue office in silent, When we get there I waited her to walked in the room before leave to the Choir Room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she entered the choir room with her cookie tray and frowned.<p>

"He's not coming back, he said something about starting acafellas and he won't have enough time for everything" She explained, with guilty face

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads" Finn sounded pissed, I didn't like his tone at all. Rachel folded her hands looked pissed too. Okay, I thought Glee Club's gonna be full of singing and dancing and all I gonna do was opened my mouth pretending to sing, but I was wrong. It's a lot more complicated. Even more complicated than the football team. At least all that we think about at football was where do we need to stand up.

"Then why did he thanked me?" Rachel asked back to Finn

"The goal is to win, and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley. We can" Santana interrupted their argument

"But he doesn't want us to, he just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff" I agreed with Finn, but I didn't say anything. I just sat there watching them

"And that's my fault?" Rachel pointed herself

"Do you see anyone in here with a plate of 'I'm Sorry' cookies? I don't, just you" Finn snapped at her

"Easy dude, look it's not like Rachel doesn't have a point. Just admit it do you really think that choreography was good?" I jumped in to their conversation, it's not fair to Rachel got all the blames. I know she shouldn't say that to Mr. schue but she done that because she want us to be better right?

"Mr. Schue will be better" Finn muttered

"I'm bored, All those in favor hiring Dakota Stanley?" Quinn asked, everyone raised their hand except Finn, Rachel sent weird expression to Finn, something's totally up between them. When the bell rang, Rachel was the first one to leave the room. Finn the second one, he looked like chasing her or something. I walked out and saw them having serious conversation. I slowed my step, hoping could hear something. All that I could hear was Finn said something happened between them in Auditorium and it makes her upset.

* * *

><p>"So what happened in the Auditorium with Rachel?" I asked him when I spotted him in front of his locker alone, I just really curious<p>

"How do you know?" He closed his locker looked like he just got caught, "Did she tell you that we kissed?" I felt my jaw hanging open, did he tell me that they kissed? I felt jealousy starting to filled my heart, wait, why did I jealous? Did I like Rachel Berry? Oh freaking no!

"You kissed Rachel?" I asked him, kinda shouting. People started to looking at us, he looked around looking uncomfortable.

"Shh!" He hissed, I muttered sorry. "I was just caught up in the moment, it's totally a mistake" He whispered

"You're dating Quinn man!" I reminded him about his 'perfect' girlfriend

"I know, that's why I pulled back immediately and leave her there. I figured maybe that's why she disagreed with everything I said"

"You leave her?" Jealousy turned to anger, did he out of his mind? I never actually being in a relationship with girl, but I know it was really wrong.

"K-kinda..Why are you so mad about this?" He asked me back, I don't answer him. I honestly don't know why I'm mad

"You screwed dude, if Quinn found out she will make Rachel's live even worse than it already is!"

"Why you care so much about Rachel? It's not like she's your girlfriend or something" He raised his voice to bigger volume. I didn't say anything back, he seems to lose his temper. He sighed, "I'm sorry man, it's just I really not in a good mood lately, everything with football, Quinn, Rachel and Dakota Stanley thing kept bugging my mind"

"No, I understand" I muttered, "Why you so annoyed with this Dakota Stanley thing? It doesn't sound too bad, Mr. Schue keep missing practice, isn't hiring someone else would be keeping us on track again for that competition that Rachel always mentioned?"

"I just don't like what she said to Mr. Schue, and I have a bad feeling about this Dakota dude" Here we go again with his leadership skill, he always have 'bad feeling' about something and turns out his 'bad feeling' was true. I wish I had that skill

"If you say so..but I heard tomorrow we gonna go meet Dakota Stanley, let me see him first and I'll tell you about him"

"Thanks man, you are a great addition in Glee Club" He smiled, offering his fist

"No problem" I fist bumped him

* * *

><p>I sat next to Rachel in Kurt's car, she sat pretty close to me, her left hip were touched with my right. Well it's because 8 of us had to went there with 1 car, so there's not much spot left but whatever. Kurt was driving and Mercedes sat on the passenger street. Is it just me or Mercedes flirting pretty hard to <em>Kurt.<em> She know that Kurt's gay right? I mean when I saw him it took me about 3 seconds to figured he was gay. I'm not homophobic or something, I just think it's pretty weird for Mercedes to actually liked Kurt in _that_ way. Rachel explained how Vocal Adrenaline rehearse from 2.30 until midnight, it was pretty hard for a _Glee Club_ in football we practice just for 2 hours in a day. Maybe that's why we got our asses kicked in almost every game. We arrived to meet Dakota Stanley, when we got there we saw 2 girls near the garbage can. One of the girls throwing her lunch to the garbage can, I felt nauseous watching her threw up. I gulped and wiped the sweats that starting to formed on my head.

"Sam, are you okay? You look a little green" Rachel looked concern, I felt the nauseous feeling decreased a little bit

"Uh..ye-yeah, I'm not really comfortable watching people throwing their guts out" I tried to smile, but I felt my smile really stiff

"You want to wait in the car?"

"Ugh..come on. Sam is a big boy, I started to get bored!" Quinn snapped, I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Seriously, what did Finn see in her? Rachel walked forward

"Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreography for our Glee Club"

"Don't! He's a monster" The girl with a little puke near her lips managed to said. I looked away from her face, I just can't stand it. Rachel looked confused just like me, why that girl called Dakota Stanley a monster? Monster figure starting to forming in my mind, one eye, blue tongue, weird horns and tail. But it was ridiculous, I mean if there was a guy with that kind of body type he must be in the laboratory getting tests right now. Rachel asked us to join her to that building. I'm not really know what building is this, I haven't been to this part of town. When I saw what the building looked inside I figured it was some kind of theater. When we got there Vocal Adrenaline was performing, they were fantastic. The choreography really cool and exciting to watched. I knew that Rachel has a point, she always do.

"GET OFF MY STAGE" I heard someone shouted, the Vocal Adrenaline rushed leave the stage. We just sat there awkwardly. I saw someone leaving the building, I figured it was Dakota Stanley. He looked nothing like a monster, instead he had this really really short body. Rachel stood up and ran, maybe she tried to chase him. I followed her move and the rest of the group too. We found her talking to Dakota Stanley in the parking lot. Dakota Stanley's totally an ass, he told us about his fee. His fee was $8,000 per number, is he freaking kidding me?

"How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rachel asked, more like asking herself

* * *

><p>I can't believed coach Sylvester agreed to helped us to had a fundraiser for hiring Dakota. We had this car washing thing, there's so many girls using bikini top. But why my eyes only stared at Rachel? It's totally weird, I was hoping she would use something like other girls wear. But instead of a bikini she wear a rain coat! For the love of God, isn't there something like tank tops, t-shirt, or even maybe a see-through jacket?. But no, she wore a pink rain coat with white polkadots. At least her skirt still gave me a nice look of her legs. I shook that thought and continued washing the car with Rachel. I started to get bored washing the car, I walked toward Finn.<p>

"Hey, so I met Dakota.." I said, I promised him that I will tell him about Dakota

"So, how it goes?" I told him about how he treated Vocal Adrenaline like dirt and how he treated us like something worse than dirt

"I told you, that guy is not cool"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

* * *

><p>Today's our first day with Dakota Stanley. We finally had the money to hire him, after washing the cars until I can't feel my arms. He gave me this paper, he said it's all we gonna eat for the next 6 months, my paper says 'foods with letter z in it'. This is ridiculous, he cut Artie cause Artie not trying hard enough to <em>walk<em>. I thought I was stupid. He said that Kurt face was oily, that three cheerleaders was perfect, and when my turn was up I bit my lips.

"You seriously could suck a baby face with that lips"

"What the f-" He moved to Rachel

"Uh- you, ew, nose job" Rachel mouth hung open

"Now just hold on a second" Finn sounded pissed too

"What was that frankenteen?" Normally I would laugh, but I'm to pissed now, "Why don't you uh, wipe that dopey look on your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?"

"Could you shut up? You can't say that to us!" I glared at him

"And you lady lips, just go and buy another 'lemon juice' cause you know what? Your roots started to show!" He snapped at me, I froze. No one know about my hair!

"What's wrong with you?" Finn shouted

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall I feel like a woodland creature!"

"Alright gnome! Don't let me make you feel my fist!" I threatened him, I never actually punch somebody before. But no one knows right?

"Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because i though you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confident to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like ' you got what it takes' but you know what? As far as I can see, you DON'T!" My ears started to being hot, how dare this guy tell us this? Finn's right, hiring Dakota is a bad thing. As much as I hate disagree with Rachel…

"Screw this, I quit" Wait, what? This is totally unfair for Rachel and all the glee members

"Me, t-t-too"

"Let's roll Artie" Mercedes said, wheeling Artie, soon Kurt joined them. Now all of them want to Quit. This is totally unfair for Rachel. I leaned to her

"Do something Rachel!" I whispered to her, I know she know what to do. She the leader of this club. She nodded at me

"Wait! Barbra Streisand!" Rachel shouted

"I don't know who that is" I said

"When Barbra was young everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused"

"Where's this going, yentl?" Quinn and Santana snickered

"Where it's going is that…" She looked at me then Finn, "We don't need you, let's face it. We're never gonna be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because… we're different" Finn smiled to her, I didn't like it even a little bit, "And that's what makes us special" Everyone started to going back while saying their Idol got criticized but they won't give up. Dakota started to rambling and he asked Rachel what's her point. Jesus! Did he that dumb?

"Our point is that you're fired! and I'm taller than you" I laughed and put my arm around her. I didn't know where that was come from, it just some kind of reflex. She looked surprise before smiling happily to me. I felt my stomach fluttered

* * *

><p>I was at my locker when Rachel approaching me. I saw her and smile, Glee Club really bonded us<p>

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you"

"Um.. I think you should thank Finn not me"

"I know, but you didn't quit from the club back there like the others"

"It's okay, I mean I like Glee Club"

"Well, see you in Glee, I had apologized to Mr. Schue and finally he forgave me. He said he gonna be in the practice today"

"Okay, cool" As I watched her walked away

"And by the way, I like your hair color either it's brown or blonde"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and don't forget to leave review! I really want Sam to be addition character, not like someone who take Finn's place. At first I thought it's gonna be easy, but it turns out to be pretty hard.. LOL..okay I'll tell you one more time,,review please! It only took 1 minute to review and it make me happy for 1 day..!<strong>


	4. Pregger

**I got a little writer block writing this, cause 'Pregger' episode full of football, I just not a big fan of sports. So I'm sorry but I just made the football scene really short. Anyway I hope you like it :) So sorry for any errors cause I really sleepy right now and can't think straight**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue gave us our sheet music. I checked out mine, and I don't actually understand. So I just pretending to read it even though my mind was wondering everywhere.<p>

"Excuse me, this isn't the right key" Rachel said

"No, it's actually the right key" Mr. Schue answered her as he gave the sheet music to Quinn

"This is the alto part!" Okay, I don't understand what she talking about, what's alto?

"Yep, Tina is doing the solo" Oh..I thought to myself. Alto must be a part that not the lead. Man, I'm a genius. I noticed that Rachel always wanted to be the star and always got the solo and everything. I mean, I have no problem with that. But I guessed it was kinda unfair to the the other Glee Clubbers. Maybe that's why she got all that hatred from the whole school. I jealous of her, I really do, I really wanted to have that attitude. The one that 'always tried to getting what I want no matters what', I want that from her. I wanted a LOT of things, I wanted new a DVD player, Xbox, laptop with normal speakers, I want to be the quarterback, and I want Rachel Berry. And all of it is not anywhere near me. Rachel Berry was different, I don't know how long I've been feel this way. I know that wanting the school loser make my social life to the minus level, but I know deep down Rachel's a nice girl that just wanting something too badly. Nothing's wrong with that, she just had her goal set and wanting to achieve it. And looked at me, I want Rachel but what did I do? Nothing. I just watched her staring at Finn and Finn glancing several time to her and smile. I watched Finn get everything that I want. Xbox, quarterback position, and now Rachel. I sighed at that thought

"I'm sorry, there's must be some sort of mix up. I thought that I made it very clear that anything from west side story goes to me" Here she go, everyone now starting to forgave her after what happen with Mr. Schue week ago. Now I saw everyone glared at her. Well except me, Finn and the cheerleaders. She continued rambling about someone named Maria and everything, I'm not putting to many attention to them. I'm back to reality when she stormed out of the room. Leaving us in awkward moment.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, I saw Kurt walked toward Finn and they had conversation that seem really serious. When Kurt squeak thank you and ran out I waked toward Finn.<p>

"What's that all about?" I asked him, curious

"He wanted to join football and he wanted to help him" Finn explained

I chuckled, Kurt in the football team is like Finn getting an A plus , "You say no right?"

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!" Is Finn serious? He gonna be a meatball is he getting anywhere near the field. Am I getting prank or something cause I swear to God if Finn kidding I'm gonna kick his ass.

"Well it's for you too you know, the more crossover between Glee and Football the easier my life's going to be, our life!" Finn explained, I thought about it for awhile. I remember my first slushy yesterday, and it was horrible. I never felt so humiliated before. If Glee Club status isn't increasing anytime near my mom will kill me cause all my clothes now ruin.

"Hm, I guessed you had a point" I shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>In the football practice I spotted Finn and Kurt talking. When Kurt walked away, I found Puck coming toward Finn. So I went there too<p>

"I'm a stud dude, I can wear a dress to school and people think it's cool" I heard Puck said that

"Yeah, you should wear the pink one, it matched your eyes" I joked, Puck showed me his 'not funny dude' expression. It makes me laugh even harder. Suddenly I heard Coach Tanaka whistled. I walked over there and hear him chewed our kicker. He was pretty sucked. Out of nowhere Kurt came and said something about auditioning for the role kicker. I bit my lips to avoiding any sound of laugh. Kurt starting to dance, DANCE I said. He press his stereo and 'Single Ladies' blasted. I laughed watching him dance. Everyone laughed too, I saw Finn gulping. This Kurt kid really had a nerve to do that! Finn hold the ball for him and when he kicked the ball, I felt my jaw hanging open like the others. Someone even drop his helmet. Puck stared at him in disbelief. The ball that Kurt's kicked flew away

"He's like freaking ninja!" I whispered to Puck

Coach Tanaka looked blown away, he smiled happily to Kurt. Kurt was in football team now! Who would ever thought…

* * *

><p>I was working out in the workout room, obviously, when the door was literally smashed open by Finn. I was freaking surprised, the weight that I lifted almost fell to my face.<p>

"What the hell dude!" I shouted at him, and then I realized Finn was crying, "I-i'm so sorry dude, I was just kidding, I-i don't mean to make you cry" I panicked, why in the hell Finn cry because I shouted at him?

"It's not because you" He wiped his tears angrily, he walked around the room like a mad man

"You start to freaking me out, what happened?" I asked him

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm fucking screw! My mom's gonna kill me, I'll trap in Lima forever, I will never going to college, I will be a father in 16!" He screamed, he throw chairs everywhere, punching the mirror until it shattered into hundreds pieces. Principal Figgins won't be happy about this, but I just let it go. I stared at him with large eyes, he clearly out of his mind. So I just stand there watching him breath heavily. When his breath sounded more calm I decided it's safe to talk now. I saw his knuckled started to bruised.

"So, what do you mean with gonna be a dad when you're 16?" I asked him calmly, he looked at me. He started to sob again, I came toward him and awkwardly patted his back.

"D-don't tell anybody okay?" He sobbed, I nodded at him, "Q-quinn's pregnant!" And he started to cry again. I was shocked like hell. I felt sorry for him, he even can't tie his shoe laces. How in the world he gonna raise a child? He hugged me, okay now it's officially weird. But I thought he really needed someone so I don't push him off of me. When Finn finished crying he thanked me and leave me alone in the workout room.

I packed my things and went out. I walked passed the bulletin board and I saw a cabaret audition sheet, at first I just walked passed it. But when a gold star caught my eyes I took step back and reread the sheet. Rachel auditioned for Cabaret? What about Glee Club? What about _me_? I joined because of her and now she wanted to leave? I thought she love Glee Club and that's when the whole conversation about alto thing came back to my mind. Crap, she must be mad because she didn't get the solo. That's unbelievably selfish! I saw the audition time and it's right now. I ran to the Auditorium and she was performing. Again, she absolutely amazing. Coach Sylvester was there with some bald guy, he must be the guy that Rachel got fired.

"Wow" the bald guy commented

She smile confidently, "What's next?" She asking what's next? The only thing she should do is leaving this Audition and back to Glee Club

"Congratulations Miss Sally Bowles, you have just landed the lead" She closed her face and jumped happily. I kinda feel bad about what I planning to do next after seeing her that happy. But Glee Club need her, _I _need her! If she leave Glee Club I won't spending more time with her like usual. I walked toward her after those two people gone, she noticed there's someone coming toward her. She saw me and smile. I wanted to smile back to her, but I don't

"Why are you joining cabaret?" I asked her, with angry tone

"What? I just feel Glee Club didn't need me, you all got _Tina_!" She putted her hands on her hips

"I think you just being overreacting, it's just one song you know" I tried to calm my voice, she must be confused why all of the sudden I'm being in this 'Glee Club' spirit

"It's not _just one song_ Sam, It's the west side story" I rolled my eyes

"Don't do this Rachel, Glee Club need you, you're the best singer in there" It's true, she is. I had heard all the Glee Clubbers voice. And no one could beat Rachel. She looked at me in disbelief, her mouth opened a little bit. I really wanted to hugged and squeezed her, she looked adorable! He immediately shook her head

"Don't you hear what I'm singing earlier Sam? I wanted to be a star and if I want to be one, I have to take chances that given to me" She sweep her short skirt and took her bag

"Please Rachel" I begged as she walked away, she stopped when I said that. She looked confused, I don't know why I'm begging her like this. I never thought in a million years I would be doing something like this.

"I'm sorry Sam" She said, almost whispering. I don't say anything anymore, I know I couldn't change her mind

* * *

><p>"This is garbage, what the hell does Beyonce have to do with football?" Puck slammed his locker after hearing Mr. Schue, Coach Tanaka, and Finn told us that we should do 'Single Ladies' before the game later. I personally don't mind, I mean we doing it together not individually so whatever.<p>

"Why don't you ask Kurt, he seems like the only one who can score in this team even in practice" Finn started to told us that thing, everyone seems to listened to him. Well they should see him how much a man he was in the workout room days ago. I chuckled at that thought, but it soon disappeared when I remember my conversation with Rachel one hour later.

"So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?" Puck commented, I chuckled again. Finn looked at me like 'what the hell dude, and I stared at him like 'what? it's funny'. Mr. Schue continued yapping about athlete is same with singer and everything. But I zoned out as usual, you know. Before I knew it, they all, I mean _we_ all agreed to did the 'Single Ladies' thing. We practice in the choir room for hours. Man, doing 'Single Ladies' isn't that easy. I'm starting to get confused of the steps, why there so many steps?

* * *

><p>In the Game Day our team start-off suck, really suck! The score was 0-6, can you believe that? On the last second Finn called a time-out, he came toward me and Puck<p>

"Dude we got to do it" Finn said, looking so sure

"We will be jokes for our high school lives"

"No Puck, I think Finn's right, it's only our last chance. We should take chances! If we wanted something, we have to take all the chances!" I said, remembering what Rachel told me. Puck became silent for awhile after the other team player shouted something to him that made him mad, he told him about he sleeping with his mom. Wait, seriously? Finally he agreed and we assured all the rest to agreed too. Kurt make us win with his kick-ass kicked! That guy was wicked! Coach Tanaka jumped up and down like 5-years-old-girl, I smiled at that sight. That's when my eyes caught Rachel in the bleachers. She didn't looked at me, she stared at something else. I followed her gaze and I saw Finn and Quinn making out in the field. Suddenly I'm not feeling to celebrate.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sam" I stopped and turned around, I saw Puck jogged to me<p>

"You joined that Glee thing right?"

"Uh..yeah" I'm not so sure where this is going

"So, I decided to joining that _thing_ with Matt and Mike" I felt my eyes grew bigger

"Wow, what's change your mind?"

"Uhm.. Cause Kurt in Glee Club and he made us won" He explained, I don't know why but I don't believed him

"Alright, what's the real reason?" I asked him, he looked surprised

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean" I raised my eyebrows and smug filling my face

"H-how do you know?" He glanced around

"I just know" I shrugged, wow I must be a psychic

"I swore to God, if you telling anybody this you'll be a death meat!" He leaned closer with low volume, "Rachel Berry forced me to do this" I can't believed what I'm hearing

"Are you serious? Rachel?"

"I'm death serious man, days ago I ran into her and her dads in the temple, you know jewish thing, and she told my mom about Glee Club and other shits. My mom told her that I should join cause I joined Mr. Schue acafellas and I could play guitar! Rachel looked so happy but I turned her down. Since then my mom keep bugging about that singing stuff. I joined now cause I think Glee Club now became a little cooler after what happen with Kurt" Puck said that with superman speed, but I hear perfectly what he said. Apparently everything that related to Rachel make my ears better to hear.

"Welcome aboard dude" I punched his arm. He punched me back, harder.

* * *

><p><strong>And I know the last scene was a little puckleberry but whatever..There's gonna be more puckleberry in 'Mash-up' episode, but the next chapter would be 'The Rhodes Not Taken'. 'Mash-up' would be in the chapter 8..Oh, and of course more Samchel moment coming out. Sorry this chapter was totally lacked of samchel moment..anyway REVEW PLEASE<strong>


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Here's the next chapter, not my favorite chapter but I hope you like it!**

We were practicing 'Don't Stop Believin' and Rachel is out of sight. I sighed, I remember when last week Mr. Schue won't gave the role Maria to her. From that moment she never showed up to Glee anymore. Rachel part of the song gave to Quinn, not that I complaining. In that way she won't dance with Finn like they could kiss right there in front of all of us, imaging that made me nauseous. Quinn and Finn was dancing when Quinn stopped and ran to the bathroom while closing her mouth with her hand.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked

"I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito" Finn said nervously, I gave him a knowing look. He looked at me back and shrugged. Kurt said something and again, Santana gave him her usual bitchy comment.

"Rachel…" My head snapped toward him after hearing him said the only name that always bring me back to reality, "We can't do it without her"

"That's not true.." Mr. Schue tried to assure us, but himself didn't seem so sure

"I have to agree with Kurt, Quinn have a great voice but I have to admit it, she's the best" Finn sent me a weird look, but I ignored him

"Rachel left guys, she's gone we have to make this things work, we can't look back, alright take five guys" I threw myself to the nearest chair. Glee Club isn't fun anymore!

* * *

><p>I was walking on the hallway, I saw Finn walking out from one the class room with sweat around his face.<p>

"Dude, you sweat like pig!" I said, he turned around and stared at me

"Y-yeah, I got this thing to do" He wiped his face, "Don't you have class?"

"Nah, free period" I smiled happily cause having a free period, "So, what's the matter?"

"Uh..it's kinda personal" He seemed hesitate

"Come on dude, you tell me about Quinn, what could possibly be more personal than that?"

"I think you had a point" He stopped, "So, I need Rachel back to Glee Club. We can't win Regional without Rachel, she's my only chance to got music scholarship"

"You gonna get a scholarship?" I asked him

"No, no, just a possibility" He shook his head, "But possibility is better than nothing at all"

"Okayy, but don't you think it's kinda unfair for Rachel?" I raised my brows, I'm really okay if Rachel get back to Glee and everything. But, it seems like we take advantage of her

"She'll win Regional too though, so it's a win-win" He shrugged, "And here's the hard part, I…I kinda seduced her.."

"You, WHAT?" I shouted, can't helped but feeling jealous.

"I know, I know it's kinda weird with Quinn and the baby. But it's my only way to make her joining Glee Club again"

"You just can tell her you know, she's not gonna tell anybody. I believed her"

"What, NO! No more people could know, you is enough. I'm gonna do this my way"

"I told you dude, it's wrong!" I walked away, my 'free-period' feeling now ruined. Thanks a lot Finn!

* * *

><p>Today Mr. Schue bring some old lady with her, April Rhodes. She's not bad for, you know, 45 years-old woman. Mr. Schue told us that she's Rachel replacement. I was so shocked, I mean, her? She's like old enough to be my mom. Seemed like not just me that disagree with Mr. Schue. Everyone started to commented, I didn't say anything but smile from every comment that worth a smile. She started underestimated Rachel, and I don't like that. She opened her jacket and started to singing. I'm not gonna lie, she sounded great. Not Rachel level, but not bad. I looked around, and am I the only one with closed mouth?<p>

* * *

><p>As days passed April didn't had enough positive responds for us, she started to kissed our butts. She told Mercedes and Tina to <em>stole<em>, is she freaking kidding me? They could get arrested or something. Now Kurt always bring that bottle filled with something smell funky. It started to poisoning my nose. And worst, she started to showered in the boys locker room. Puck was being, well _Puck_, and now he okay with her in Glee Club. Well for me it's not okay, it's absolutely disgusting to see her like that. Now I never shower, I rather smelled like armpits than see her wrinkled body _again_

When the final bell rang. I waited Rachel in front of her locker, I leaned to the wall beside it. After three or four minutes waiting, finally I saw her walked toward me. Her eyes looked swollen and puffy, her under eyes were really dark. I never see her like this. When our eyes met, she tried to avoiding it. I walked toward her, I stared deep into her big brown eyes.

"Had you been crying?" I asked her, tugging some of her hair to her ears.

"Yes, you could tell me 'I told you so' " She sniffled, I saw tears starting to forming in her eyes. She walked to her locker and started to insert her lock combo.

"No, I won't do that. Why are you crying?" I pulled her toward empty history class. I don't want any rumors and hate from this crazy school.

"Being in top really hard sometime and I heard about April" She said taking a seat to the nearest chair, "I saw what she's been doing, she's a really bad influence to Glee Club and whole school Sam!" She wiped her tears away

"Well, she's here cause you're not in Glee Club anymore" I shrugged, and seat at her table. I caught her checking out my butt, I couldn't helped but smile.

"I don't know Sam, I think I should went home now. I need to get ready for go to bowling" She said, as she managed her eyes get off from my butt.

"You went bowling? With who?" Rachel was not the most popular girl I know and not much people wanted to spent time with her from what I noticed

"With Finn" She small smiled to me, with her books in front of her chest and walked out from the room. I just sat there, thinking how messed things are.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue late as usual, everyone starting to questioning about Quinn. I didn't say anything, I watched them thinking Quinn's a lactose intolerant, or doesn't like Glee Club. Puck stopped playing his guitar and dropped the bomb. He told everyone that's Quinn's pregnant. My jaw hanging open, how did he know? Did Finn tell him too? But Finn told me that I'm the only one who knows. Suddenly Rachel stormed in the room with biggest smile ever<p>

"Yes, you've heard right; I'm returning in Glee Club" Everyone totally ignoring her and whispering about what Puck just announced, she looked around confused. I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back, feeling her tiny hands in my back was the best feeling ever.

"I'm glad you made this decision, what's change your mind?" I whispered to her

"Uh..Finn" She answered quickly, "Uh, I'm sorry I thought I'd be welcome back from _everyone _with a tad of enthusiasm" She said loudly so everyone could hear

"Sorry Glee Club has just been rocked with its first scandal" Kurt explained

"Quinn's got knocked up" Mercedes chimes in

"And the baby's daddy" Kurt stopped to gave more dramatic effect, "Finn" He announced. This is just fucking perfect. Rachel looked at us with shocked face, she looked at me and I avoid her gaze. After that like classic Rachel Berry, she stormed out. I followed her, I tried to called her name couple of time but she ignored me. Finn just went out from Ms. Pillsbury office, that's when Rachel slapped his face real good. I was so surprised, something's really interesting must be happened when they went out bowling. I watched them arguing, Rachel looked pissed. I never saw her this mad before.

"..my dreams are bigger than that and they're bigger than you" My ears caught her said that, as she walked backward. One thing I know for sure now, she's not in Glee Club anymore.

* * *

><p>April performing whilst drunk. Mr. Schue wasn't looked really happy about that. When the first performance was over I made my way to the bathroom. I caught Mr. Schue and April talking about something. I walked closer so I could hear what they are saying. Mr. Schue kicking April out. Normally I would happy about this, but we still have our next performance to do. What are we gonna do without a female lead? An idea came to my brain. I ran to the bleacher where I saw Rachel sat while we performing. As soon I get there I pulled her, ignoring her comments<p>

"You should join us performing for our second number" I said in the middle empty hallway.

"I-i can't do that, April's talented. I saw her performing and everybody actually like her"

"You are more talented than her Rachel, and I like you" I gave her my sweetest smile, I hope it looked sweet and not look like Joker smile. I guessed it's working cause she smile with her beautiful smile and that smile actually touched her eyes. "Beside, Mr. Schue kicked her out" Her smile grew bigger. We walked together to the choir room, where we putted on our costume. It took time to convinced all of them, but with the help from Finn finally they all agreed. She performed almost perfect and the fact that she have no idea about the choreography didn't show at all. When the performance was over we all ran to the choir room happily.

"Great job" I said to her

"Thank you Sam, you're a really good friend" She beaming at me, "You do think I'm you're friend right?"

"Of course I do" I chuckled, and for my surprise she tip-toed and kissed my cheeks softly but really really fast. Her face was red, and I bet mine too. Cause my freaking heart started to skip a beat.

**Review would be really woke my writing muse :)**


	6. Author's Note Please read!

AN: Okay so very quick author note.. I'm going to vacation tomorrow and I'm not gonna update until then. I'm going to Universal Studio! I can't wait! And I want Sam to going out with someone from the glee club just for making Rachel jealous and all that stuff. Tell me who do you like Sam to be with **temporary**_. _

A. Santana

B. Mercedes

C. Brittany

Sorry Quinn's not in the option, cause she's with Finn and pregnant! LOL


	7. Vitamin D

**Sorry for taking ages to update! I just really lazy to write lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

><p>I felt like sleep dancing in Glee today, I didn't know is that even existed. My eyes were really heavy and I just bored of no changing between me and Rachel. Rachel and I now talked a lot and everything, but she still staring at Finn all the freaking time. Why did she still do that when she knew about the baby? Didn't she understand that Finn will never leave Quinn and the baby? Maybe the same reason why I still had this inappropriate fantasies about her almost every night, even though I know she still into Finn. Fair enough.<p>

Unfortunately Mr. Schue realized our lacked of energy, he started to chewed us about sectional, need more energy, don't underestimate other teams, blah, and blah, and more blah. Week ago Mr. Schue told us who's our competitions for sectional, and it turns out our competitions are deaf peoples and girls that just got out from juvie. I think they will be really easy to beat, like how a deaf people sing when they could't even hear anything? It just got into me and making me felt super lazy to rehearse. Bruno Mars Lazy Song would be perfect for describing me.

"Okay from the top" Mr. Schue clapped his hand. I closed my eyes, groaned slowly. There's too many steps

* * *

><p>"You ok, man?" I asked Finn, when I saw him sitting alone on the bleacher closing his eyes, his brows furrowed. We just finished practice, everyone probably in the locker room now. Me, Finn and some janitors were the only one left in the field. The parking lot almost empty, and I probably should head home now. New video from Rachel would be live today.<p>

He opened his eyes, he looked surprise and tired. He rubbed his face and trying to focusing on me. "Uh, yeah, I just tired like hell"

"Today practice were like the lightest practice we ever had" I told him, confused. Today Coach Tanaka seemed in a good mood, he just told us to ran 2 laps and some light practices. I didn't even drop any sweat

"I know, I know, I'm exhausted dealing all of this stuffs" He explained, he still covered his face with his hands.

"What stuffs exactly?" I became more interested, I sat next to him.

"You know, Quinn mostly, Glee, Dance, Football, and…" He sighed, "Rachel"

"Rachel?" I asked him, I clenched my hands.

"I don't know, do you think a guy could into two girls in the same time?"

"No" I answered immediately, "It's wrong and I don't like the way you always gave her hopes up and finally letting her down, you now tied with Quinn, Finn. You just need to clear that up to Rachel and _yourself_" He stared at me awkwardly, I started to got uncomfortable

"I know, but it's fucking hard" He said, almost whispering

"But it's the right thing to do" _and really help me a lot_ I thought. I stood up and leave him there

* * *

><p>"Competition" Mr. Schue announced, he sticked some pictures on the board. I didn't understand all that pictures related to our boys girls competition. I walked to the boys team and stood there lazily.<p>

"Here's the deal, two teams, boys versus girls. One week from today you will each perform a mash-up of your choice" He explained excitedly. _What's a mash-up?_ I asked myself

"What's a mash-up?" Puck speaking my mind

"A mash-up is where you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform in tuesday and girls the next day" Mr. Schue answered him, I heath _ooh_ from the guys and the cheerleaders. The price in my opinion pretty cool, we get to choose the song for sectional. It would be nice to perform a song from guys choice, I'm not really down with girls song selection. Especially Rachel's song selection, broadway is definitely not my jam.

"Wait, who's going to be the judge? Your gender makes you biased" Rachel jumped in, I looked at her not caring what Mr. Schue said. I just looked at her beautiful face, not so many make up but still managed to look pretty. Her soft, long, and brown hair were seduced me to brush it with my fingers. Her body were perfect, with curves and nice size even she was not that tall but it's cool. Her legs still looked long with that white short skirt and her skin tone were amazing, it's like she sunbathing every single day. I watched her walked out with the girls, she said something about making storyboard for the choreography. What the...?

"Hey, I hope you guys are up for the competition the girls look pretty pumped" Mr. schue said as he grabbed his bag

"We're planning on smacking them like the hand of God" Artie answered. I gave him high five, and Puck did too. I couldn't believed Puck actually did that. Since when he cool with Artie and other Artie alike? Matt, Mike and me walked out to our football practice. Mr. Schue said something to Finn before Puck called him to join us.

* * *

><p>Finn fell asleep on the chair while we practicing for the competition, I had this really huge urge to draw Hitler mustache and fake lashes to his face, but I'm not. Puck and Kurt tried to woke him up. He had drool near his mouth, I closed my mouth so my laugh wouldn't surprise anybody. He just looked like a homeless in a school.<p>

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Go see the nurse" Puck said, "Everyday I say I have a headache I sleep for 3 hours, I haven't attended math in 2 years" He smirked, I gave him a fist bumped. I just didn't understand how he managed to pass the math class.

"Thanks guys" Finn said weakly, he wiped his drool with his sleeve. "Keep up the good work" He walked out slowly from the room. 5 minutes later he showed up with biggest smile in his face, his like completely different guy. He breathed like a dog, and his eyes almost as big as Ms. Pillsbury eyes. He started to rambling something really fast, I stared at him weirdly

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?" Artie asked him, I smiled at his comment. This guy knew how to use words

"No, just visited the school nurse got this great vitamin. I feel fantastic" He sounded like Homer Simpson, seriously.

"What kind of vitamin?" I asked him.

"Vitamin D" He said, he threw a box to me. I caught in and read the box. I never saw this before, I shrugged and then gave each of the boys and myself one of those. I swallowed it and I felt like I drank ten cans of red bull. Everything's became blur after that, all that I know we all practicing, designing our costume, and singing. It felt so good, I almost forgot about my dyslexia, I did homework like an express train, and I played football like a robot.

* * *

><p>And after a week of rehearsing with the boys finally the D-day came. We took a pill of the vitamin before perform. I really excited about performing in Glee for the very first time in front of Rachel, after joining Glee I became more confident about my voice. At home I sang with my guitar and finding myself not that bad. Thanks a lot to Finn who took almost ALL the solo part in the song. I just harmonizing in the back but whatever, I get to use skinny leather jeans in front of Rachel so it was worth it. I knew Rachel likes my butt from our conversation about April weeks ago, so nothing's wrong to make that part even better to see, right?<p>

We performed really great, I felt like a rock star! Rachel's mouth opened from the beginning of the song until the end, his brows furrowed and she looked worry. Why she's not clapping? I really offended, did our performance suck that bad? The vitamin effect still inside of my system, so when Glee over I jogged to her.

"What was that in there?" I asked her

"What was what?" She looked at me confused and slightly worry expression

"Why did you looked so worried and don't clap at all? Mr. Schue told us that we were great-" I stopped and realized something, "Wait, are you worry that we gonna beat you?" I smiled with amusement. She looked ready to explode, her eyes widened and she breath heavily. "Wow, I'm just kidding" I said, starting to freak out she's not gonna talk to me anymore and I know how competitive she are

She stared at me then sighed, "You're right, I-i am worry" She leaned to the nearest locker and starting to poured her heart out. Like ALL of it, she told me about her song selection which is mash up between Halo and Walking in Sunshine, how girls won't practice, and they underestimate the boy (I smirked at that one), and now she think she gonna lose (I smirked even bigger). I bit my lips cause she was so adorable when she rambling non-stop without a breath. I watched her yapping about the costume when she stopped and looked at me questionably. "What?" She asked me

"You're so cute" I said, I. Can't. Believed. I. Said. That. Her cheeks reddened and she smile happily.

"Thank you" She smiled, "You know what? I think you are my very best friend in the whole wide world, forgetting the fact that you in football team and bestfriend with Noa- I mean Puck" I felt my smile faded, but I quickly smile again.

"You're wrong" I whispered to her, I leaned closer to her. I could smelt her fruity shampoo and her clean soap. "My best friend is not Puck, it's you" She giggled

She gave me a quick hug before she said something about practicing with the girls. After thinking about it for awhile, if we didn't took the vitamin we wouldn't as kick ass like this. Maybe we would be screw

* * *

><p>The next day I was so awed from the girls performance, they didn't seem like what Rachel told me before. I gave them standing ovation after the finished. Rachel smiled really really wide, it looked like her cheeks almost ripped. She breath heavily just like we breath after took the vitamin. Uh, wait… Did Rachel took the vitamin too? Mr. Schue looked really happy about this whole competition idea, and he said it's gonna be hard to decide who's the winner. Mr. Schue dismissed the class Rachel ran to hug me, I hugged her back. God, what shampoo did she use?<p>

"So, what do you think? Were our performance could kick your performance?" She giggled

"Ah…almost Rachel, almost" I joked, we walked outside together, I putted my arm around her shoulders. Me and Rachel were not weird to any of the students anymore. Maybe at first, but now they get used to us. I sometimes got slushied from that jackasses, Karofsky and Azimio. But it was worth it to be together with Rachel.

"Wait, I forgot that I'm mad at you" She pulled back, I looked at her confusedly. "You took the vitamin so you could do better right? Cheater" She pointed me

"H-how did you find out?" I asked her

"I got my own source" She putted her hands on her waist

"Kurt?" I felt one of my brow went up

"Maybe" She looked at me

"Look, it just make it easier you know. Not just for Glee but for school too" I explained, "And don't acted like you didn't took it too, I know that kind of energy came from"

"You guys started it" She defended herself, "A-anyway I got to talk to Finn, I need to apologize after saying those words to him, see ya"

We ended up throwing the competition, so no winner. And it turns out, our vitamin actually a DRUGS. And Principal Figgins found out about it and gave us a co-director. Mr. Schue were really really mad at us, but he didn't have any right to mad, because his own wife who gave us the dru- vitamins. The co-director was no other than...Coach Sylvester. I gulped on that one. But the 3 cheerleaders looked like they just got a one million lottery.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, really lacked of romantic things between Samchel, but the next chapter Sam would be actually <strong>_**make a move**_**. You know what I mean? ;) Reviews will be really nice..hope you like it!**

**P.S For the one who told me to add some sexual tensions between them, I'm sorry didn't use it in this chapter. But don't worry it would be in the other chapter ;)**


	8. Throwdown

**Thanks for the idea GleefullGleek77! Hope you all enjoy it, there's some drama in it! One of my favorite chapter!**

"Head" Mr. Schue sighed. Coach Sylvester looked satisfied.

"Awesome, alright" She smirking with victory, "Following students have been selected for a special elite Glee Club, called Sue's kids" Everyone gazed at each other, I looked at Rachel who gazed at Finn.

"Hold on, we're not agree to split-up the group" Mr. Schue interrupted, they sure have an interesting relationship

"Aw, come on Will, give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester way, maybe with my proven leadership abilities I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at sectionals" I wanted to laugh and tackled her all in the same time. It just funny to remembered how Finn always breath with his mouth after practice, his mouth looked like squid. But how rude her to included me and Rachel in that category, I never breath with my mouth except when I'm singing, work out, and swimming. If I did, my mom will scolded me and tell me that makes my lips looked bigger.

They continued to arguing one another. I never saw Mr. Schue looks at someone full of hatred and hates like this way before. Sure, sometime when Rachel arguing with him he showed this kinda look, but not this bad. He looked like wanted to throw Coach Sylvester from the top of Empire State Building. Coach Sylvester threw some kind of book, I tried my best to read the cover of it. Fuck you dyslexia.

"Hey, what book is that?" I whispered to Puck, who sit next to me. He didn't notice me, he looked at something without blinking. I followed his gaze, and I end up looking Rachel boobs. I blushed and hit Puck shaved head. He turned his head toward me with a smirk

"I never noticed this before but Rachel's totally got the curve just right" His brows moved up and down. I gave him an annoyed look.

"You kidding me right?"

"I'm not gonna lie that I never imagining what it feel like to sleep with Rachel Berry" He looked at her again, she didn't notice us. She was too busy looking at Finn.

"Stop it you perv, Rachel's my friend now I don't want her to sleep with some jerk like you" I tried my best to keep my voice low and calm, I glance at Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester who were still busy arguing.

"What's wrong with you big-lips? It's not like I sleep with her in the reality" He started to sound annoyed, "Wait a fucking minute" He looked at me with huge smirk on his face. "Do you like Berry?"

I gulped, I'm screwed. I don't want anyone to know that I like her, especially Puck. I don't want Rachel to know from somebody else, she have to hear it from me. "She's my friend you dumbass, of course I like her but not in _that_ way" I lied pathetically. It looks like they done arguing, and surprise, Coach Sylvester won. Coach Sylvester started to called her team members

"You're just got your ass save this time, we're not done" He said with amusement, but he still sounded pretty serious. I was so nervous, I didn't even smile when Coach Sylvester called Matt 'Shaft'.

I ended up in Mr. Schue group. Rachel's with me so that's awesome. Finn with us too, yeah not that good. At least Quinn was there to keep his man away from Rachel, but her mood swings almost killing me. Brittany's pretty cool, but I thought the universe is hate me right now cause Puck is standing between me and Rachel now, hearing Mr. Schue yapping about how unbelievable Coach Sylvester are. When Mr. Schue gave us five, cause he need to cool-off Rachel pulled me away to the corner. I watched Puck looking us with smirk, Rachel seemed to notice that

"What Puckerman?" She snapped, wow, she's really not in a good mood. Puck seemed surprise too, but he turned around and walked toward his guitar

"I need to tell you something Sam" Rachel whispered, I furrowed my brows

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need to buy some new underwear" She said with really serious tone. I laughed so loud, my body's shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't breath. For a second she stared at me but then joining me to laugh. Everyone stared gave us a weird look. After we could control our laugh, she wiped some tears from her eyes cause laughing so hard. She giggled a little and said "It's not like that" she cleared his throat then her voice became more serious, "Jacob found out about Quinn, and he told me he will not run the story in his ridiculous blog if I give him my underwear, I want you to come with me today after school to the department store"

"Wow" I commented, "Why do you care so much to Finn and Quinn, it's not like you the one who pregnant Rachel"

"I want to protect them" She defended herself, I watched her in disbelief. Everything Quinn has been doing was make her life a living hell but now she want to protect _her_? I'm not dumb

"More like to protect Finn" I blurted out, she looked caught off guard. She blinked several time then putted her hands to her hips

"If you don't want to go then fine, I will go alone" then she took off with frowned in her face. I didn't followed her or trying to talk to her cause for the very first time I was upset to her too.

* * *

><p>After lifting some weights in the gym I finally could clear my head, I decided to at least forgive her. I didn't like to have a silent-treatment from her now, I really miss her. Even thought we just fighting for around 3 hours. I showered then get dressed, I drove to the only department store in Lima. I checked my watch and hope she still here. She won't answered her phone and won't reply ay of my texts. I walked to the girls underwear section looking around for a short brunette. I blushed a couple of times when someone giving me a weird and curious look. I almost gave up when I spotted her paying at the cashier. I sneaked behind her and playfully close her eyes. I gave the cashier guy a look and he nodded. She tried to remove my hands but I keep it tight to her eyes.<p>

"I carried a rape whistle!" she screamed way to loud, everybody stared at us. I let her go and I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression

"It's just me" I managed to say that in the middle of my laugh. She putted her hand to her chest and hit my arm

"You scare the hell out of me Sam!" She said with a smile, but then the smile disappear. She grabbed her change and her shopping bag then walked faster than usual, leaving me behind

"Hey, I don't want to fight anymore" I jogged to catch up with her

"Whatever Sam, I was way too busy to protect _Finn"_

"Come on, Rachel I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't judge you" I smiled warmly to her, she sighed

"You know how I love that smile Sam" She laughed and we walked together to the parking lot chatting like the fight was never happen

"You came here with a cab?" I asked her feeling so guilty, maybe that's why she wanted me to come with her. She nodded

"My car tire was flat so my dads drove me to school this morning, and they couldn't picked me up cause they still at work"

"I'm sorry for not coming with you today" I frowned

"It's OK" her face showed no expression, so I snatched her shopping bag and opened it. She looked panicked and tried to grab it back from me. Thanks to my reflex I already saw what inside of it. There's 3 thongs with different colors. She blushed and grab the bag from me. I laughed at her respond

"Really Rachel? Thongs?" I said

"What? It's comfortable" She won't looked at me, finally we reached my car. We drove with comfortable silent, some music from the radio was playing softly. We shared a look several time and smile. When we arrived to her house she gave me a quick hug and thank me. I drove home silently, suddenly I remembered her thongs and I chuckled. But then an image of her using a thong flashes to my head, I really need a cold bath right now.

* * *

><p>We were jamming happily with the complete glee club, me and Puck played the guitar and the other just dancing and singing. We kinda miss each other now after we being in a different group. Mr. Schue then walked in and everyone from Coach Sylvester group walked out and said good bye. Mr. Schue told us about what number to do at Sectional when Rachel raised her hand<p>

"Mr. Schue we don't like what this become" I nodded at her comment, Puck gave me a look with a smile. Mr. Schue then tell us that is what exactly Coach Sylvester wanted us to feel, he gave us our sheet music. No Air was written on the very top of it. I love that song, even though Chris Brown is the 99% why I heard it.

"Alright, Finn and Rachel come up here you're gonna take the leads"

"Whoa, Mr. Schue I think I could do this with Rachel, Finn had his chance in the 'Push It' number" I glanced at her who looked confused, Finn who sit beside her gave me an annoyed look.

"Uh..Maybe next time Sam, we need to win this thing, we haven't actually hear you sing…"

"I could do it right now" I blurted out, soon I regret it. What the hell am I saying I never performed in public alone in whole my life. Mr. Schue looked hesitated but nodded anyway. I walked to the spot where Mr. Schue was stood and started to played my guitar. Rachel looked so excited, I gave her a smile and started to sing. I can't believed how awesome it was.. I sounded better here than in my room, When I'm done everyone was clapping. I tried to catch my breath, Rachel ran up to me and hugged me

"You were so amazing!" Rachel beaming at me

"Thanks"

"Wow Sam, that was awesome! You wouldn't mind to give this one to Sam right, Finn?" Mr. Schue looked at Finn as he clapped his hands

"Uh..I guess" Finn looked uncomfortable

"You guys really need to practice this, all right? Night and day, between classes it has to be perfect"

"No problem with me" I said to Mr. Schue

"Me too" Rachel laughed

* * *

><p>"Follow my lead" She took a breath and started to sing, it took me a while to bring myself back to sing after hearing her voice. I never took my eyes from her, she's not stop looking at me too through the whole song. We did some simple choreography like holding hands and stuff. Before I knew it the song was over. I breath heavily, the last note was pretty high Rachel had to helping me a lot on that part. "It was perfect Sam!" She hugged me, we were practicing in her bedroom. Her dads hasn't home yet, that's good cause maybe if they here they will kill themselves hearing me trying to reach that high note.<p>

"Thanks to you" I said as I lay on her bed, the baby doll kinda freak me out when I first came here

"I know" She cheerfully brushed her hair that she used as microphone, "We're totally gonna win this"

"So, how Jacob responded about your umm, underwear?" I fought my smile

"Not good, he found out that I just bought it, I forgot to took the tag" I laughed at her horror expression, she then joining me laughing. I stopped laugh and stared at her. "What?" I didn't answer her, I just walked closer to her. She didn't move at all, her big brown eyes stared closely at me. My hand slowly move closer to her cheek and I could feel her stiffened. "Sam…" I didn't respond, I just leaned in to kiss her. I felt our lips touched really soft it sent shivers to my spine, she didn't respond. As I tried to deepened the kiss she pull out really fast, her back bumped to her dresser.

"I think you should leave Sam" She mumbled

"No" I said, "Don't you lie and say that you don't have feelings for me" She started to tearing up, I really wanted to hugged her but not now, I'm still pissed

"I'm sorry Sam, F-finn.."

"Stop chasing that god damn ass Rachel, he didn't deserve you at all!" I snapped at her, "He had a pregnant girlfriend Rachel, he used you to got a scholarship, and here I am tried to be the best person in your life, desperately watching you chasing that douche" She watched me in disbelief

"I think you should leave Sam" She whispered, her voice is so cold unlike her usual warm and angelic voice

"Whatever Rachel" I grabbed my jacket from his chair and walked downstair to her front door.

* * *

><p>Here I am in the Auditorium in the back with Quinn, Puck and Brittany bailed to Coach Sylvester kids. I gave my part to the song to Finn, he's more than happy to took it from me. Rachel and I never spoke anymore, she still pissed and I still pissed. I always avoided her. I pretended didn't see her when she's on the hallway, I sat as far as I could from her in the Choir Room, and always ignored her when I caught her stared at me. Rachel just starting the song before Coach Sylvester kids walked out from the Auditorium, Mr. Schue looked pissed as hell. He walked to Coach Sylvester and they started to shout at each other. Suddenly Finn shouted said it was not cool to fighting like that in front of us, everyone started to jumped in agreed with him. Rachel asked us to follow her lead to storms-out. I walked quietly behind Quinn leaving Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester to have their time to fight. It's bad enough about me and Rachel, I don't want to being more frustrated for their problem.<p>

* * *

><p>We all performing this Avril Lavigne song in the Auditorium without any Sue or Schue kids we just Glee Club, all dressed in white. I wore my white long sleeved shirt that I never had chance to wear, Rachel's look cute in white. It makes her glowing, well not like Quinn who obviously devastated after we all found out that the whole school find out about her baby. This week we could say was such a mess. I get into fight with Rachel twice and the second fight wasn't over, Quinn being more moody than ever. The good things in this week was I kissed Rachel but she soon we I got paired up with Rachel in this number. We danced slowly following the instruction before from Mr. Schue. When the number was over we all hugged Quinn who cried, suddenly Rachel eyes met mine. She gave me a small smile, I smile back to her.<p>

"I'm sorry Sam" She suddenly showed up beside my locker, "I shouldn't did that to you" I shrugged. "Please say something.." She begged

"What do you want me to say Rachel? OK? Cause I'm not OK.."

"Please can we forget about this whole week and being friend like usual"

"I wish it's that easy" I shook my head

"Please?" She gave me her puppy dog looks, "Cause I have something for you"

"What?" I turned to see her taking something from her purse, she grabbed a piece of picture of Sam Worthington. I furrowed my brows.

"So one of my dad once solve Sam Worthington manager case, and they became really close after that. And I figured how you love Sam Worthington and how you mad at me and how bad I felt about this, I begged my dad to asked for his autograph" I gasped

"You didn't!" I said with huge smile in my face

"I sure did" She gave me the picture and there's Sam Worthington handwriting bellowed his face

"Thanks you so much Rachel" I said, she laughed with her contagious laugh. I laughed with her, I bring her to a hug. I inhale her shampoo scent before break the hug. How am I stayed mad at her? Is that even possible? "Starting over it is!"

**Now I starting to being mad at Rachel for blowing Sam off! But yeah Finn still haunting her mind, Cory Monteith still haunts my mind too after seeing him in Glee Live..He was sooo yummy! So, I tried my best to not blame her ;) Chord Overstreet yummy too! REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
